Teddy Bear
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin isn't really a Lupin. The Weasley's Sunday dinner is interrupted by Andromeda Tonks who brings a letter from his mother saying who his real father is. AU fic, two years after the war. Rated T just in case.
1. Visitors at the Burrow

**A/N: Ginny's P.O.V.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was Sunday dinner at the burrow, two years after the war. The entire Weasley clan and extended clan were sitting around the table chatting when a knock sounded on the door. Mum went to answer it. She greeted the person at the door and led them into the room. Andromeda Tonks entered, followed by her grandson. "Teddy why don't you go upstairs and play with Victoire and Uncle Bill?" Mum suggested. "Otay gwandmum Weasley."

She smiled at him. "Hey Andromeda." I greeted and the others followed suit. She smiled. "I hope I'm not intruding but I just found out something of extreme importance that concerns all of you." I frowned. "Urgent how?" Harry questioned. "Not a bad kind." He visibly relaxed and I squeezed his hand.

"I've been noticing things about Teddy lately. Certain mannerisms and such. I decided to take a look in the vault of things that Nymphadora left him and to my surprise I found a letter addressed to me in the middle of her vault. Naturally, I opened it. Perhaps I should read it to you." I scrunched my eyebrows together, not seeing how we had anything to do with this.

"Please go on Andromeda." Dad encouraged. She took a deep breath. "Dear Mum, if you're reading this now then that means I am gone. I'm so sorry for that and know that I didn't want to leave you or Teddy as I love you both very much. I know that you know that Remus and I did not love each other. He was still in love with Narcissa…"

There was a collective gasp. "Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione questioned. She nodded and continued. "and I was still in love with Charlie." I smiled sadly at my older brother. I had known this; I was the only one he'd confided in. Although I knew Mum and Dad had known too.

"Well as you know he came back to England to help the Order and I went to see him one day. I told him that Remus and I weren't in love, that I still loved him. We talked a lot and talking led to other things, I'm sure you can understand what. Remus and I had only made love on our wedding day in order to ensure we would be properly married. When I found out I was pregnant a couple of months later both Remus and I realized he wasn't the father. Charlie is."

I gaped at her. Charlie's a dad! To Teddy! Charlie wordlessly gestured for her to go on. "His legal name isn't Edward Remus Lupin either, I registered him as Edward Charles Weasley. There are two more letters attached, one for Teddy when he's of age telling him how much I love him and one for Charlie explaining why I didn't tell him sooner. Please perform this spell on Teddy: metamorphigus retractus. It will show you what he actually looks like and prove this. Lots of love, Dora."

Andromeda pulled out a picture of a little boy with Auburn hair and grey eyes. He looked like the perfect mix of Tonks and Charlie. "I took this two days ago. This is what Teddy really looks like." I looked over at Charlie. He looked stunned and there were tears in his eyes. We sat in stunned silence until Ron, true to form, broke it. "But didn't Tonks have blue eyes? Charlie does too so shouldn't Teddy have blue eyes?"

"Nymphadora's eyes weren't blue." Charlies voice cut through the quiet at the table. It was the first thing he'd said after he found out. He pulled a picture of a gorgeous woman out of his wallet.

"She hid her looks because she learned early on that her looks pained her mother. She was the perfect mix of her aunts. She had straight black hair, a fair complexion, heavily lidded lashes and steel grey eyes. She hated the look of hurt and anger that would flash through her mother and father's eyes respectively so she changed her looks. Implemented more of her father's genes, turned her hair chestnut brown like her mothers. And then while we were at Hogwarts she went through a rebellious phase and the pink stuck. She never showed her real self to anyone after that. No one, that is, except me."

Tears were flowing down Andromeda and Charlie's faces, neither of them realizing they were there. He looked around at everyone for a moment. "I…I can't". He strode out the door. Mum stood up to go after him but Dad put his hand on her arm. "Let him be Molly." She nodded wearily. I stood. "I'll go." Dad nodded at me, his eyes conveying what his mouth wasn't. Help him Ginny.

I found Charlie under our old tree out back. It was where all of us went when we needed a refuge from the world. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I just want to be alone for a little while Mum." "I'm not Mum." He turned around. "Gin? I thought for sure that Mum would have come barrelling out here." "Dad stopped her." I answered with a humourless smile. "Why?"

"Because she's not who you need right now. You don't need someone to tell you that you have to do the right thing and take care of him because he's your son. You need someone to understand that it hurts. That you loved her so deeply and now she's gone and all you can see in his eyes is her. And you remember how much it hurt her when her mother looked at her like that and you hate yourself even more. You need someone to understand that ten minutes ago you were just Charlie Weasley and now you're a father. You've only just started grieving, that this is the first time you've talked about her in years. But most of all you need someone to just be there for you. Someone to let you be weak for once in your life because if you don't let it out it'll only hurt worse."

He looked up at me. "I have a son." He whispered. My heart sank for him. "Oh Charlie." And then I was hugging him and my older, tougher brother was crying on my shoulder. I held on to him as he sobbed, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. I felt something warm drip down the side of my face and I realized that I was crying too. A while later, he pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Gin." I smiled. "Anytime." He threw his arm around my shoulder and walked back into the house.

Talking stopped the moment we entered the kitchen. I squeezed Charlie's hand and sat down next to Harry. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. It was a lot to take in. Teddy is my son and I will raise him and love him and take care of him. Nymph…" his voice broke. "Nymphadora and I bought a house together when we were seventeen and neither of us stopped paying the rent. I'm going to move there with Teddy, and Andromeda if you'll accept. Magical Menagerie is in need of a new owner and I've actually already taken that position. It's right beside your shop little bro, we'll be neighbours." His gaze fell on George.

George grinned. "The more the merrier. I can't promise not to prank you though." Charlie rolled his eyes. "And there is one more thing that I need to do". He turned to Harry and I. "Harry, you will still be godfather, it's what she wanted and I agree whole heartedly with that decision." Harry beamed at him. "And I'm making Gin his godmother." I beamed at him, tears threatening to fall. "I'd be honoured to."

"Nana?" A soft voice called. Teddy stood in the kitchen, looking exactly as he had in that photograph. "Yes love?" "Uncle Bill said that he was really my Uncle and that my Daddy is a Weasley. Is he here?" Charlie moved closer to the little boy as Andromeda nodded.

"Hey Teddy." Charlie spoke softly, so as not to scare him. Teddy tuned, his grey eyes widening. "Daddy?"


	2. Of Acceptances and Memories

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! This is a favourite headcannon of mine and I'm glad you guys liked it.**

 **Charlie's P.O.V.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Daddy?" I nodded. "Yeah", I smiled uncertainly. Teddy stared at me for a moment and then the little boy launched himself into my arms. I hugged him tightly, eyes softening. As I put him down the toddler bounded over to Andromeda.

"Nana? Am I gonna live with Daddy now?" "If you want to" she smiled. "But what about you?" My heart melted, Andromeda had been raising him right. "I will still live with you no matter where we move." She assured him. His face lit up at that. "I live wif Daddy!" The adults chuckled.

Then he turned to Mum. "Can we have dinner now Gwandmum?" She smiled through the unshed tears in her eyes. "Of course we can Teddy Bear." She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad that you're my grandson by blood too." He made a choked sound. "Can't…breathe." She released him sheepishly. "Sorry love." My adorable son (son!) sat next to his godmother. "Hi Auntie Ginny!" She beamed at the title. "Hiya Teddy." As I watched them interact I realized I hadn't told him her new 'relation' to him.

"Teddy," grey eyes shot to mine, "Aunt Ginny's your godmother now." "Otay!" He turned in his highchair. "Hey Tori! I have a godmother now too!" Victoire gurgled back at him. Bill chuckled. "Full of words, this one is." He poked her in the side, earning a squeal from the little girl. Mum promptly burst into tears. Bill looked at her in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, my babies are all grown up! You're married, you and Charlie are fathers, Percy has a girlfriend, George's shop is super successful, Ronnie's an auror and my little girl is almost done Hogwarts!" Dad rested his hand on her arm and smiled at us. "Cmon Molls let's clean the dishes hmm?" She nodded with a sniff and they went into the kitchen." There was silence for a moment and then Victoire started wailing. "Well that's our cue" Fleur smiled. Bill grabbed his daughter and disapparated with a wave.

George got a wicked smile on his face. "Yeah the little girl is almost done Hogwarts. What she failed to recognize is that her little girl is practically Mrs. Potter now." Harry moved uncomfortably in his seat, turning an interesting shade of red. Ginny glared at George and stood up. "Who are you calling a little girl?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. George hid his gulp. "You." He answered cheekily. The glare intensified. "We'll see how brave you are in a game of Quidditch." I'm going to beat you so bad George Weasley, you won't know what's hit you." Harry grinned. "Better watch yourself mate, she always follows through with her threats." "And how do you know that?" Ron growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're dating Ron. Honestly, how thick could you get?" Everyone laughed at that and Ron glared. "Gits, the whole lot of you!" Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Except you Mione you're amazing. A great person really." "Whipped." Percy coughed into his hand.

Hermione dragged a fuming Ron out by the ear and the rest of my siblings followed them out, leaving me alone with Andromeda and Teddy. "Daddy teach me to fly?" I smiled. "Course I will buddy. When you're a little bit older and Aunt Ginny isn't on a rampage." Andromeda smiled. "Teddy love, why don't you go and watch them play with Aunt Hermione for a little while until we leave?" He beamed. "Can I really?" She nodded. "But only to watch, you're not allowed anywhere near a broom do you hear me Edward Charles Weasley?" He nodded meekly. "Yes Nana." "Good boy. Now say goodbye to your father." I picked him up and swung him around. "Bye Teddy." "Bye Daddy" he giggled, running outside and badgering his uncles to let him ride a broom.

I chuckled sadly. "Headstrong like his mother." "And father too I reckon." She fixed me with a stare and I grinned sheepishly. "Probably." Her face grew serious. "I'm sorry for all of this Charlie. Sorry that I didn't know sooner and sorry that you had to find out from a letter. But I thank you for doing the right thing, that little boy needs a parent and I'm getting too old to chase after him. But mostly I want to thank you for letting me live with the two of you, I know the adjustment won't be easy."

I smiled at her. "Whatever makes my son happy. Besides, I was around your house a lot back when Nymphadora and I were kids so it's not like we're strangers." She smiled gratefully at me. "All the same. Now I know you said we could move in but I thought we would give you a couple of nights alone first to process everything. And it'll give you time to read her letter." I nodded. "Thank you." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Remus was wonderful to them, but Teddy's lucky to have you as a father."

She walked away, leaving me to myself. I stuck my head into the kitchen to see Mum and Dad standing at the kitchen counter talking. "I'm heading back to my flat I'll see you guys later." They nodded. "Bye Charlie." "Bye son."

I stepped outside. "See you lot later!" "Bye Charlie!" They chorused. Gin's eyes met mine for a minute, searching my face. She smiled at me. I turned away and apparated on the spot.

I swallowed audibly as I faced the flat. I hadn't seen it since I was seventeen but it looked just the same as it had when we'd lived there for the summer, before I left for my dragons. A sharp pain of regret shot through me. If only I had stayed and gotten myself a nice ministry job. Maybe I would have ended up fighting at her side and she wouldn't have died.

I shook my head and steeled myself to go inside. It was small and homely, the colour scheme was actually nice to look at, we had decorated well. There were pictures of her and I everywhere, along with pictures of our families. I smiled. I would have to leave those up for Teddy. Determinedly, I walked to the master bedroom. I opened the door slowly and what I saw made me pause.

The covers were pulled down and the closet was open, all of her things still in them, untouched. And on the bed, the engagement ring I had tried to give her. She had cried when I asked her and I smiled as I put it on her. We were engaged for five months before she gave it back to me and told me that she loved it and me, but she wouldn't be with me until I could focus on us. Until I could focus on her. I grew distant and pushed her away, throwing myself into work. We hadn't spoken until the night we conceived Teddy.

I closed the closet door and set the ring inside of the dresser. I sat on our old bed and looked outside, she had picked this room as the master because of the view. I wondered briefly if I could stomach living in this room but shook the thought away. I'm Charlie Weasley, the toughest dragon tamer in England, the one who was always strong. Of course I could do this.

Gryffindor bravery kicking in, I pulled Nymphadora's letter out of my pocket and opened it slowly. "Dear Charlie…"


	3. Letters and Realizations

A/N: It's summer! Which hopefully means more updates :) Happy 20 years everybody! ~HogwartsPrincess89

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Dear Charlie,

Where do I even start? I guess I'm sorry would be as good a place as any, so I'm sorry Charlie. If you're reading this than that means I'm dead. So I'm sorry for that and for not telling you about Teddy. Sorrier than you could ever know. Remus and I, we loved each other yes but not in the same way as you and I. You're my soulmate. The love of my life. And when I found out I was pregnant with your child I was ecstatic but I knew that I couldn't tell you. For one thing, we had known that night that we may never see each other again. I thought about telling you the next time I saw you but I knew that we would most likely be in battle at that point and I couldn't tell you then, it just wouldn't be right. God he's perfect. Our son. I know that this is a shock but I hope that you'll do the right thing and be the father he needs. Don't forget to tell him all about me and that I love him more than life itself."

I took a shaky smile and smiled sadly. I made a vow to myself right then that Teddy would never question his mother's love for him. I kept reading.

"Let him know that I never wanted to leave him, but I had to fight for him. I had to fight so that he could grow up in a world without fear or war. Now that that's out of the way, I'll get to us. Charlie my love I am so sorry for everything. I was selfish. You did throw yourself into your work, I'm not going to lie. But maybe if I had talked to you we could have sorted something out. I just missed you, and you were never home and when you were you were exhausted. But like I said the night Teddy was conceived I forgive you for all of that. I wish we could have had more time together and I wish that I could see you with Teddy. But I don't need to see you with him to know that you're going to be a great father. Know that I will always be with you, always. I will always love you. I've never stopped. Your Nymphadora"

I was crying but I didn't even care. She loved me. She loves me. I closed the closet door and put the engagement ring safely in the drawer on her side of the bed. I left the window open that night as I slept peacefully, all of my tears finally gone.

Riiiing! I opened my eyes blearily. I groaned as I saw that it was 5:30. Somehow I managed to roll myself out of bed and get ready. It was an important day after all. I was signing the papers to legally own Magical Menagerie and later that night Teddy and Andromeda were moving in. I shoveled some Cheerie-Owls in my mouth and apparated to Diagon Alley. The bell tinkled as I walked through the door. "Hello Mr. Wagner." I greeted. He smiled at me. "Good morning Mr. Weasley. You're early this morning." "Well it is an important day. "Indeed."

He accio'd some official looking papers from the back. "If you'll just sign here and initial the top of the next page we can be on our way." I did as he asked, palms a little sweaty. I had to admit I was a little sad, I loved my dragons. Maybe I could convince the Ministry that the store needed one, not to sell, but to help promote the store. "Well we're all finished here Mr. Weasley. You are now the owner of Magical Menagerie. There is a waiting period of two weeks before you can operate the shop or change anything about it but after then, its yours." "Thank you very much sir." He smiled. "I know you'll be good for it. Goodbye Mr. Weasley." I smiled. "Goodbye Mr. Wagner."

Two weeks wouldn't be so bad; besides, I could use those two weeks to be with Teddy. I walked out into the bustling street of Diagon Alley. Maybe I would buy Teddy something, a housewarming gift. I made my way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, but nothing in there felt right. Then I had an idea. I would go back to Romania real quick while my International Apparition License was still valid and get him a stuffed Dragon. With a pop I was back at the reserve. I bought a blue stuffed dragon from the gift shop attached and was sad when I didn't recognize who was working the till. SO much had already changed.

I apparated back to Diagon Alley, my destination Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Couldn't hurt to have some sweets at the house. As I walked in I realized I'd actually never been in the shop. It was amazing. "Charlie boy!" I grinned. "Georgie!" He huffed in fake annoyance. "What do I owe this visit?" "Well I just signed the papers to Magical Menagerie and thought I'd pop and see my favourite little bro." He raised an eyebrow. "Alright what do you want?" I smirked. "A guy can't visit his little brother without a reason?" He shot me a look.

"Alright, alright," I conceded. "I was wondering if you had any sweets that didn't seriously harm anyone or induce vomiting or some other type of illness. For Teddy. "I added at the look on his face. "Ahh. Say no more big bro. I've got just the stuff." He took me to the kids section. "Our children's candy section. Fun and safe at the same time. Take whatever you want, it's on the house." I spluttered a protestation but George silenced me with a glare. "You're family and I won't ear of it." I laughed despite myself. "Will you ever give the ear jokes a rest?" "Nope!" I shook my head.

"Well seeing as you won't let me pay, will you let me take you out for lunch? My treat." He considered a moment. "I think I can do that. Verity! I'm taking my lunch break, I'll be back in half an hour." A witch in magenta robes appeared next to us. "Take as long as you want Mr. Weasley, your brother and I have it covered." He nodded and we left the shop. "Which brother?" "Percy. I'm just as shocked as you are, but I won't refuse help." We had a really good time together, I had been missing out on my younger sibling's lives for a long time. Something else I was going to change.

He finally looked at his watch. "I lost track of time! Sorry big bro but I really shouldn't leave Verity alone for much longer." I nodded. "It was nice to see you little bro, we should do this again." He smiled. "We should. Later Charles." I shook my head.

I had just gotten home and finished putting away the sweets and wrapping Teddy's present when the doorbell rang. I opened it to find my son and Andromeda, with a seemingly small number of bags. Hours later as I finally finished helping them unpack I realized how wrong that observation had been. I turned to my son. "We can repaint your room next week if you want, it would have taken too long to dry if I'd done it last night." "Otay! Can it be blue? That's my favourite colour!" I ruffled his hair. "Course it can. On the topic of blue things, I have a present for you." I handed him the package. His little eyes grew. "For me? Tank you Daddy!" I smiled. "Well go on, open it!" He tore open the wrapper and beamed. "A dwagon! I'm going to name him Ralph." I snorted slightly but he didn't seem to notice. "Now cupcake won't be so lonely!"

"Who's cupcake?" "My stuffed pig puff." "He means pygmy puff. Dora got it for him when he was a baby and he refuses to sleep without it." "Uh huh." Teddy agreed. "And don't forget Bear Bear Nana! He's from Unca Harry cuz he's my godfather." He leaned against the arm of the couch, eyes drooping.

I chuckled. "I think it's time for bed." "Not…tired" he protested. I picked him up and carried him to his room. I tucked him under his snitch covers which must have also been from Harry. "Night Daddy." I smiled. "Goodnight Teddy Bear."


	4. Pensive

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 **A/N: We are never told the next gen's ages except for a few so I'm estimating what I think. They won't be perfectly accurate but I'll try.** **J** **~HogwartsPrincess89**

~One year later~

"Daddy!" The three-year-old jumped off the couch he was sitting on to hug my legs. "Hey buddy." Teddy his hair was its natural colour, auburn. "What dinner?" I grinned. He had inherited the Weasley appetite that was for sure. "Whatever Nana's making." I replied, smiling down at my son. Living with him had been easy since day one. I could no longer imagine him not being my son. Andromeda and I, while we had our differences, had formed a relationship easily enough.

I had fixed up magical menagerie quite well, in my opinion. It was now called The Dragon Tamer, Supplies for Magical Animals and Beasts. Rubeus Hagrid was a frequent customer. I had always loved Hagrid, he and I got along splendidly. "Daddy!" I turned my attention back to my son. "Sorry Ted. What were you telling me?"

He pouted. "Nana said Auntie Fleur gonna have the baby!" My eyes widened. "Fleur's in labour?! Why aren't we heading over there?" Andromeda entered the room. "Because you were almost done work when we got the call so I told them I'd send you when you were done. You'd better go now though." "What about you?" Andromeda smiled. "I'm not immediate family. I'll come once the baby is born." "Okay." I agreed. I got shoes on Teddy and picked him up in my arms before stepping into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!"

We made our way to the reception desk. "Hi we're here for Fleur Weasley? She's in the maternity ward." The receptionist huffed at me. "Immediate family only. There's already about twenty people in there!" "I'm Charlie Weasley, the father's brother. And this is my son." She pursed her lips. "Second floor, room 208." "Thanks." I spun on my heel and speed walked to the room.

"Daddy will Vicky be there?" I grinned at my son. "Yeah I reckon she will be." We made it to the room and I was greeted with the sight of tons of redheads. I grinned. A chorus of "Charlie!"'s reached my ears as they noticed me. Teddy started squirming. "Aunty Gin!" I put him down and he toddled over to his godmother. Mum came over and hugged me. "Thank goodness you got here when you did. The baby's almost here!" I grinned at her excitement and took a seat next to Percy.

"Hey Perce." He smiled at me. "Charles." I rolled my eyes at him. When I had realised how little I actually knew my younger siblings I had made a lot of effort to get to know them. Percy had been the most withdrawn, but in the end we had formed a really good relationship. We talked about work and his upcoming wedding to a lovely girl named Audrey. She was expecting his child in 6 months, a fact that had not gone over too well with our mother. He was the last of my siblings to get married, and surprisingly I was to be the best man.

We were interrupted by an exhausted looking Bill. He smiled at us but directed his attention to Mum and Dad. "Do you want to meet your granddaughter?" I grinned. Another niece to spoil. He invited Harry and Ginny in next, which intrigued me. Ginny came out with tears in her eyes although she was beaming. Eventually it was Teddy and my turn.

"Hey Fleur." I greeted. She smiled at me. Bill plucked his second daughter from his wife's arms. "Meet your niece, Dominique Ginevra Weasley." I grinned, understanding Gin's reaction. I held her in my arms and was hit with a wall of sadness. More than anything, I wished that I could have been at Teddy's birth. I shook myself, don't make this about you. I showed her to Teddy. He smiled at her. "What her name?" "Dominique." I told him. "Domi…domn.." He furrowed his brow, trying to say it right. Bill chuckled, taking pity on him. "Dom's fine Teddy." "Dom!" He agreed. "She's beautiful." I told them. "What does Vic think?"

"She loves her at the moment. We're not sure how long that's going to last though." Fleur laughed melodically. Teddy yawned. "I should probably get him home. Congratulations!" I told them, handing Dominique to her father.

We made our way back home. It had only been a short trip through the floo but Teddy was almost asleep in my arms. I changed him into his dragon pajamas (curtesy of me) and kissed his head. "Night little man." I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer (muggle alcohol was surprisingly good. I sat on the couch and stared out the window.

Andromeda sat down beside me and out her hand on my arm. I had no doubt that she knew exactly what I was thinking about. She put my beer on the table. "C'mon."

I reluctantly followed her to her room. She pulled her second closet open to reveal a pensieve. I gaped at her. "This is why you needed a second closet?" She didn't answer me. She was too busy pulling a silvery substance out of her temple. "Well come on." She motioned to the pensieve.

I shrugged and jumped in after her. I appeared in her old house to see Andromeda reading by the fireplace. It was very peaceful…until the peace was shattered and my heart broke into a million pieces at the sound of that voice. "Mum!" I heard Nymphadora yell.

Andromeda was up there in an instant. Dora's water had broken. I got to watch as she brought our son into the world. Her last scream was followed by an infant's cry and I beamed. Andromeda cleaned her grandson and gave him to her daughter. Dora was crying as she cradled Teddy to her chest. "Edward. Edward Charles Weasley." She whispered. "What was that dear?" Andromeda hadn't heard, but Charlie knew what he was listening for.

She smiled up at her mother. "Edward Remus Lupin." And we were lifted out of the memory. I turned to Andromeda and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me see my son's birth." She smiled at me and shooed me out of her room. "Night Charlie." "G'night." I mumbled. I took out the picture of Nymphadora I carried with me everywhere. She winked flirtatiously at the camera. I smiled sadly. "Love you Nymph."


	5. The Worst Day

Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long, university has been crazy! Thanks to everyone for their interest in this story, you're all amazing. ~HogwartsPrincess89**

"Edward Charles Weasley I am done asking come and take your bath right now." While working with dragons in Romania Charlie had learned how to perfect the art of ignoring his famous Weasley temper and as such did not lose it very easily.

He had lost money at work today which was normal for starting up a business but it still bothered him. Then he'd had to deal with an old man who he was convinced was the worst customer on the face of the earth. He had come home to Andromeda walking out the door as she apologized for Teddy's mood: he had eaten two bags of candy curtesy of George and Ron. To top it all of his mother had sent him an owl: she was trying to set him up with some witch who lived nearby.

To be honest that annoyed him the most. He was just fine on his own, content with the knowledge that Nymphadora was and would always be the only woman he had ever loved.

He had managed to stay calm for most of the night but Teddy had been running away from him for three hours. Damn his early accidental magic. Clenching his teeth together he took a deep breath and tried not to blow up at the little boy who was now cowering behind the door. "Please come and take your bath Teddy." He tried. "Otay." He blew a breath through his nose, why in Merlin's name hadn't he tried that earlier? _Stay calm Charlie_. He told himself.

Teddy allowed his father to wash his hair without so much as a noise. Unable to sit still for so long, the toddler eyed the bubbles with mischief that went unnoticed by Charlie. Inaccurately sensing that his father's anger was gone, he decided to violently splash the red haired man. Charlie's eye twitched as water fell down his face. "It's not nice to splash Daddy." He grit out. Teddy giggled but managed to get through the rest of the bath without incident. Mercifully, Andromeda had come back from visiting her sister and was able to convince the toddler to go to sleep.

"He looks so peaceful when he's not being a little menace." Andromeda gave him a stern look reminiscent of McGonagall but she was betrayed by the quirk of her mouth. "It's not his fault he was hyper today." "You're right it's my brothers' fault. I'll have to talk to them tomorrow. He ran circles round the house before I finally got him in the bath." Andromeda grinned at him. "Better you than me." He mock glared.

"So how was your day?" She asked him. "Ruddy terrible. You?" She chuckled. "About the same. Narcissa wanted to dredge up our whole past so we could 'move forward'". "Well that sounds fun." Andromeda snorted. "Indeed. And then she asked to see Teddy." Charlie made eye contact with his not quite mother-in-law. "Do you think that's wise?"

She sighed. "Narcissa is many things, but she would never harm him. She genuinely wants to meet her great-nephew and form a relationship with him. Pending your agreement of course." Charlie studied Andromeda for a moment, weighing his response. "I trust your judgement. If you believe she won't hurt him than I agree." She threw him a bright smile. "Thank you. I best be off to bed, an old woman like me need her beauty sleep." He chuckled. "Night."

Sat at his kitchen table, he ran a hand threw his hair, pouring himself some firewhiskey. So Narcissa wanted to meet his son. Nymphadora's son. She had never even bothered to acknowledge her niece but now she wanted to meet her son. It bothered Charlie more than he cared to admit. But he trusted Andromeda more than anything and he realized what this meant to her, that her sister was finally accepting her family. And so he would hide his own feelings and allow it. However, that didn't mean that he had to be nice to the Malfoy matriarch.

He was broken out of his thoughts as the fireplace roared to life. He barely supressed a groan. His reflexes had his wand aimed at his guest before he could think. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. He closed his eyes and reopened them, hoping that he was hallucinating. The day was technically over so why was it still getting worse? The flames revealed none other than the minister of magic himself.

He put his wand down. "Minister. What can I do for you?" He refrained from adding 'and why are you in my house' but only barely. "Come now Charlie. We fought side by side in the final battle I think that qualifies as a first name basis." "Alright then, Kingsley." The minister's mouth twitched at the lack of response. "I'm sorry to make a house call unannounced in the middle of the night, but something urgent has come up and I need your help."

"My help?" Kingsley nodded wearily. "Head Auror Potter was called to Hogwarts earlier tonight to investigate an impersonation. We've been getting a lot of those from Hogwarts lately, kids trying to scare other students by transforming into dead Death Eaters." Charlie was bewildered, why on earth would his help be needed for this?

"I don't follow. Why are you asking for my help?" He didn't like the look the minister wore. It said that whatever he was about to tell him was exponentially bad. "This time the student did not impersonate a death eater and when we performed the usual spells, their features did not change." Charlie eyed him in trepidation, he had a hunch where this was going and he didn't like it at all. "Well who does this person claim to be?" Kingsley paused for a second. "This person claims to be Nymphadora Tonks."


	6. Could It Be You?

Disclaimer: It's a tragedy that I do not own Harry Potter.

Charlie stared at the Minister and tried to breathe. It felt like the whole world had been ripped out from under his feet. There was no way that she could be alive. But who could ever be so cruel as to make this up? "No." "No?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "You're turning down a request from the minister of magic?" "That's right. If it's not her it'll kill me."

"But what if it is." Kingsley stated. "I can't think that way. Nymphadora is dead. We buried her, I saw the body." "I understand this is difficult…" "Difficult?! You have no idea what this is like. I love her so much I can hardly stand it on a good day but to see her face again, hear her voice, and then have it taken away from me a third time. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would move back to Romania, away from all reminders of her, including my son."

"Please Charlie." He turned away from Kingsley. "Give me some time to think about it at least." "Of course. I am sorry Charlie." And he finally left in a swirl of purple robes. Without even really thinking about what he was doing he stepped into the fireplace and flooed away. He appeared in his sister's kitchen a second later. She was sitting alone at the table with two cups of tea. "Hi Charlie." Of course she knew. Her husband being who he was.

He flung himself into her chair, taking the proffered cup of tea and holding onto it like a lifeline. "I want to see, so badly. But I don't know if I can handle it." She said nothing as she stared at him, just listening. "I have to go though. If it is her and I didn't try to find out I would hate myself. I don't want to lose her again Gin." "Whatever you choose, you know we'll all be behind you either way." "I know." He whispered. He blew out a shaky breath. "I have to do this for Teddy don't I." Ginny smiled at me. "Probably." "Thanks Gin." "Why are you thanking me, I didn't do anything. You had made up your mind long before you came here."

"How'd you get so smart?" She grinned. "Clearly not from genetics." He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha." "And to prove that point, did you leave Teddy home alone?" "No!" He replied indignantly. "Andromeda's there. I should probably be getting back though. Teddy meets his great aunt Narcissa tomorrow." She grimaced. "Good luck with that." She watched her older brother disappear through her fireplace and ran a hand over her face as her husband appeared in the doorway. "Hey love." He whispered.

She gave him a smile. "Hey." "How was he?" "A mess. I feel so bad for him, going through all of this. When I thought you were dead, and then the second where you disappeared and I had hope that you were alive, it was torture." He didn't respond, instead pulled her into his arms and held her there. "I saw her Gin." He mumbled into her hair. "I think she might be alive." "I hope so." She responded.

The next town over Charlie laid in bed awake, staring at her side of the room and praying that this wasn't a joke and that she was alive. The next morning, he told Andromeda everything. She swayed on the spot and he conjured a chair, afraid she might fall over. But she stood her ground. "Go to her right now. I'll take Teddy to Narcissa and give your excuses." "But," "No buts." She interrupted sternly. "Go."

He apparated directly into the minister's office. "I'm in." Kingsley nodded somberly. "Let's go." The ministry provided car ride there was the longest of his life. Kingsley had given him instructions and Charlie had nodded, not trusting himself enough to reply. After what felt like days but was only hours, they arrived in Hogsmeade. "Where is she?" "The room of requirement. We needed somewhere secure and away from prying eyes." Charlie nodded.

Together they walked up the majestic stairs to the familiar front doors. Normally this evoked a calm over Charlie, walking into Hogwarts felt like going home. But this time all he felt was nervousness anticipation and grief. It was a very long walk up the staircases to the seventh floor corridor. Sir Cadogan posed heroically in his portrait but for once Charlie didn't stop to say hello. Kingsley stopped outside the door. "I'll let you go in alone."

He passed in front of the room he knew was there. I need to see if the person in this room is really Nymphadora. I need to see if the person in this room is really Nymphadora. I need to see if the person in this room is really Nymphadora. The door appeared and he wrenched it open. He barely paused to register the look of the room, too focused on his goal. There was a woman standing at a window on the far side of the room staring out at the grounds.

She turned as he approached and he lost his breath at the sight of her. "Nymph?" He whispered hoarsely. "Hey Charlie." "It can't be you." She smiled at him. "But it is." She shifted her features into the face that had been etched into his brain since the day they met. She had morphed into her actual features. No one besides him and their families knew she looked like that. But someone could have let it slip somehow, he told himself, unable to believe she was alive.

"That doesn't prove it's you. Tell me something only you and I know." "You're afraid of water." "A bunch of people know that, I'm gonna need something better." "Alright." She whispered. When I saw you for the first time in years, the night we conceived Teddy. You told me that every year on my birthday you wrote me a letter apologizing and asking for my love again. You showed me them and you always signed them love always, your Charlie. You talk in your sleep, sometimes full conversations. You drink your tea with honey. You brush your teeth before you eat breakfast which I think is the weirdest thing ever. You're the only one who can call me Nymphadora. You're the only man I have ever loved. Charlie, it's really me."

He was crying, but he didn't care. "Nymphadora." He whispered. He stared at her with such an intense array of emotions she almost had to look away. Then he ran to her and kissed her hard on the mouth. This was the last way he would be able to know if it was her. He cried even harder at the familiar taste of her, the fireworks exploding like every time he had ever kissed her. He hugged her to him, hard.

"I love you. And I'm never letting you go again." He pulled away from her and knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
